In the Midnight Hour
by seamackyou
Summary: Callie and Arizona have an affair going on behind George's back, Callie and George are getting married but Arizona wants Callie to leave George. Rated M for certain chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda Rhimes does, if I did, the show would have so much more Calzona.**

Callie straddled over her on hands and knees, her black hair acting as a curtain, shading them from the city and hospital lights, outside her apartment window.

Arizona's hands were on her hips playing with the waistband of her love's bikini-cut, purple and white striped underwear. Callie smiled at her, and then went down to kiss her ever so softly on the lips, relishing the serenity that fell over Arizona's face after she did so.  
Her smile sprinted away.

It was her last night before she was getting married. Married to the man people thought was a pervert. The man who went by 007, with his license to kill. The man that spread syphilis through the hospital in his early days as an intern. The man who was a boy until he met her; her as in the woman Arizona wished to spend the rest of her life with.

"It isn't too late," Arizona whispered as she glanced towards her legs, avoiding Callie's face, seeing the topic about to be brought up deserved hazmat-worthy caution. "Your family will learn to understand," the blonde promised.

"It IS too late though," Callie announced with the utmost certainty. Pushing off of Arizona, sliding onto her back, Callie curled into the cave between Arizona's neck and shoulder while the blonde draped her arm around her.

This was the aftermath Callie's bachelorette party. Arizona had taken the advice of a bridesmaid, Meredith Grey, and let the rest of the bridesmaids throw the party. This bachelorette party had included the drinks and the strippers. It was all too superficial for the brides enjoyment, but to humor her friends hard work, she pretended to like it.

If Arizona had planned the party, though, it would have been rose petals scattered, candles illuminating the room, different edible body gels, and the two of them only. Arizona would tell the groom that it was just her best friend and her having a sleepover, when in actuality, there would be no sleeping.

The bridesmaids had made their way home in a drunken stupor guided by a very designated (on-call) Addison Montgomery and now, now it was just Arizona, the maid of honor, and Callie, the bride, sober as can be, touching for what could have the last time for a while.

But here they were. Arizona was blankly staring at the ceiling, being strong because Callie wasn't.

_I have been here up until the last moment, and it still isn't enough,_ Arizona thought. _I still came back for more and so did she._

Every time, they ended by saying their tryst wouldn't happen again, but it always did. They always found something. Callie would happen to have a business trip the week Arizona would go on vacation and they would just happen to show up at the same place, in the same room, in the same bed.

When Callie's fiancé would be on night shift, Arizona would come over to fend off the monsters under the bed for her while gripping Callie's ass, mouth on her nipple.

The mornings after, Calliope would sit up, and wait for Arizona to wake. And when she did, Callie would roll on top of the Peds surgeon, kiss her, then smiling into her ear, would whisper love poems and finish by swearing her heart forever to the tiny humans miracle worker.

Arizona accepted Callie's secret love. But the newest acceptance was a big pill; that Callie would love her, and would send her cards, and flowers, and have sex on picnic tables after dark with her. But Callie also had to get married.

The thought made Arizona shift uncomfortably in bed and Callie noticed.

"Baby," Callie said rolling to her stomach and speaking delicately into her true love's ear, "I love you more than anyone I've ev-"

"Not now," Arizona said cutting her off, sliding out of the bed reaching to the floor to put her clothes back on.

"Don't be like that baby," she pleaded.

"Be like what?" Arizona raised her voice to a whispered, but forceful, scold. "I'm just showing you what you chose. There isn't much I will do to be in your life anymore, seeing you can't want me publicly except to Addison."

"But I do want -"

"Save it for George," Arizona said coldly, pulling her zipper up and walking towards the door. "Find a new maid of honor, because doing this to me is anything but honorable."

As she sped for the door heard the sheets rumple and staccato feet running after. All Arizona had to do was get to the other side of the door, then half-naked Callie couldn't come after her.

Arizona pushed out the door and trudged down the hall to the elevator, pushing the button five, six, seven times impatiently. That's when she heard a door open and I looked down the hall to see Callie peering out.

"Please come back we will talk this out, you just don't understand," Callie begged.

And the elevator door opened, and Arizona got in, and as the doors shut, a quite audible "Goodbye Calliope," was heard throughout the 32nd floor.

_It didn't matter_, Arizona claimed in her head.

She leaned against the back wall, sliding down with her face in her hands until tears poured out the side.

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, I've read forever and thought it was my duty to finally publish something so here ya go! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I promise, this chapter is rocky, and it paints them in strong lights that aren't always... agreeable, but I promise goodness is to come of this. I mean they're Calzona for crying out loud. I do not own anything related to or quoted from Grey's Anatomy. I love Shonda. **

Arizona woke up the next morning with a horrible sinus headache. Besides the jackhammer in her head, she had a desert dry throat accompanied by bloodshot eyes. She glanced around her apartment, not recognizing it at first look, then realized she had made it home from the night's events, somehow. It was all foggy - but she definitely remembered stopping by Joe's for a little while.

Regardless, she was now safe between her fleece sheets hiding from the February sun.

As Arizona recalled the memories of the night before thoughts flew through her mind.

_I wonder what she did after I left. I wonder if she was thinking about me actually standing up for myself. But I needed to stop wondering didn't I? She's not going to need me seeing she is with George... home wrecker... _She humphed validating the irony,_ I wasn't going to be used to fulfill some dark, twisted lesbian fantasy of hers. _

_I still need her, though. _  
_And in times like this she needs me. _

Arizona knew she had to save Calliope from the obsolete depths of heterosexual relations. Even if it was just lesbian to lesbian advice. But Callie was not a lesbian, Arizona reminded herself. She was "bisexual."

But she wasn't going to rescue Callie, she had already tried. _If Callie truly wanted me, she would've done something by now._ To choose the heart-in-an-elevator boy over Arizona's self-proclaimed hotness and her inextinguishable love for every little thing Calliope did, hurt her.

Arizona knew a conversation like last night's was inevitable, but all those nights she envisioned the situation, it ended up turning out in her favor with Callie saying, "Arizona, I'm leaving George. I'm finally going do it. You are, and have been more than him ever since I first talked to you. We are going to be one now, we can be more than a secret toothbrush and I want you to move in and have a whole dresser, and a whole... blow dryer … or something more romantic than that... We. Are. Together."

But now, in just a few hours, the fantasy that Arizona once drew in her mind about one day getting to watch Calliope walk down the aisle, was happening. But something wasn't right, Callie was not to join Arizona at the altar, but George.

_What kind of name is George. He has a sad puppy dog face and his hair grows greasy and he is a nice guy aren't they supposed to finish last? I don't get how he made it through, _Arizona thought to herself. Arizona was excruciatingly disappointed with herself. _What did George have that I didn't? -Well besides the genitalia. Nothing. George was only being used for his dick. Because the Torres family would put their Roman Catholic seal of approval on it. It's because I am gay. But so was the Torres' daughter. _

Never once had Arizona Robbins pretended to be something she wasn't. She knew from a young age she was more than just a tomboy, that she was different. But it didn't bother her until she had to tell her family. And even then, it turned out all right. Why couldn't Calliope just come clean? The thoughts clogged Arizona's head and caused her to start crying again. That's when she remembered her throbbing headache.

Headache. That was the excuse Callie would give to get to an on-call room to meet up Arizona, because Arizona had the best cure for one. It involved kneady fingers and intertwining legs.

The thought of that made Arizona cry even more deeply than before. She reached to grab the pillow next to hers, the one Callie used when she spent the night. She clutched onto it for dear life and screamed into it. The scream of pure agony. The one that she usually giggled at during movies because of how overdramatic it was. A scene when the main character would realize his/her life is plummeting to nothing. A scene where they stumble to the street only to fall to his/her knees and curse up to the sky. A scene where then the dramatic rain would fall, and as if on cue with the cloud's crying, tears would start rolling down his/her face too. But this time, she was not about to laugh at herself for re enacting a cinematic conundrum. Every bit of anger, hurt, and dejection flew out of her heart and into the silent space of her apartment. She had waited so long for Callie to turn around, to choose her. And she didn't.

...

Three hours later she woke back up, it was only 11:30 a.m. and she grabbed her phone and hit the Home button to see the background of her lock screen to be Callie and her on a park bench at lunch one day.

That day was monumental in their relationship. Arizona had asked Calliope out to lunch for weeks, everyday finding a way to contact Callie to ask. Whether it was popping into surgeries or signing up for shifts in the Pit when she saw Callie was signed up too, Arizona would find a way. A good man in a storm never gave up, perseverance was key.

Whereas Callie had been refusing the proposal and regretted even acknowledging Arizona's existence after their bathroom hookup at Joe's. When Arizona told her there would be girls lining up for her, Callie regretted now, even asking for names.  
That would lead to a kiss, and then the awkward moments after, when Callie remembered the only she reason she was at the bar was that George asked her out. He seemed like a nice and easy rebound and to be the only guy in the hospital who didn't know she had slept with a girl. Or maybe he did and he didn't care. Or maybe he was just a perv and thought he would get invited into some threeway with her and some porn star.

_God. _Callie thought. _No sex tonight then! I have to prove I am more than just a play thing, I want a relationship, not just dirty sex in the on-call rooms while he imagines me and another girl. Wait... am I even looking for a relationship? God I need more tequila. _

The day after, is when the romancing of Calliope Torres started for Arizona. The first time she got shot down, she wasn't hurt. Everyone needs time to grieve after a relationship, the Peds surgeon knew that. It only took Arizona a few more days to ask again, where she got rejected... again. Just a few more days! At least Arizona thought. It ended up being 13 days of continuous asking after her second try that Callie finally agreed and reluctantly met Arizona at the nurse's station to begin their lunch date.

Arizona had changed into her day clothes, while Callie remained in her scrubs.

"Oh... was I supposed to change?" Callie nervously queried.

"No no, don't change I like you just the way you are," Arizona winked at Callie and let a grin shine through her face. "I just thought you ought to see what you are missing out on."

"Well that's a bit forward," Callie said, raising her eyebrows. "But I am somehow okay with that."

A taxi, hot dog cart, and the stories of their lives later, Callie had been only inches from Arizona's face as they giggled over how a resident, Alex Karev, was soon to be the new manwhore, replacing Mark Sloan. Except, less genetically blessed.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Arizona asked, her heart beating just a little too fast for her liking.

"Of course! Here let me type it in," Callie said reaching for Arizona's phone. That's when she saw that Arizona had typed Calliope Torres as the contact name. Callie had hated the name, it was one that didn't really suit her free spirit and was too traditional for her wild life, but seeing Arizona type it in that way was soothing somehow. For the first time it only seemed right. Callie typed her number in and then said, "Here let's take a photo for my contact picture!"

They snapped the photo, and for those few seconds that they were inches away from each other's faces Callie swore her heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I just don't own Grey's Anatomy, and every day my person and I are very upset by this matter. Oh well. But seriously if anything here is like/quoted in Grey's I just am using my creative thinking and not trying to steal Shonda's thunder, she is clearly a genius... I am not. Enjoy! Please Please Please review! -Also any mistakes are my own, I don't Beta. **

There was no way in hell that Callie Torres could make it down the aisle. If there was ever a medically diagnosed case of cold feet, her's were frozen solid. How she made it this far was a mystery to her.

_When did I become so small? _Callie speculated.

The first deep thoughts filtered through Callie's cerebrum after she had woken at 6:32 a.m. in her bathroom on the cold hard tile. Due to the extreme nausea she had after Arizona left, she thought wrapping up into her cushy comforter and stationing herself by the toilet would be a safe call.

_I caused this shit show. How could I just play with her emotions? But she wasn't very resistant to the idea of an affair...How could I just lead her on? And then expect her to be okay with me getting married to George? Oh dear lord, George. How could I lead George on for God's sake? _

It all circled back though to the question, how_ did _she become so small?

She was Callie, friend of Bailey, it was inherent for her to be strong and forward. Her motto was to speak softly and carry a big stick, like Teddy Roosevelt. Of course, she occasionally verbally slapped people into reality to get her way, but it was always in the best interest of her patient.

When she met George she wasn't small. She was merely having a moment of falter after the Erica Hahn debacle. She needed someone to hold her hand, a guy to remind her what it was like to be petty-drama free, unlike with Erica. It didn't mean she was gonna stay small forever; at least she didn't plan on it. When George asked her out, she figured it would be either a sex date - sort of a palate cleanser, or, it could have been some talking and maybe a kiss at the end of the night, this all depended on how drunk she had gotten.

The night was smoothly rolling by, George and Callie had established a strong rapport causing the conversation to be so natural, that Callie couldn't decide if she wanted to sling back another shot of tequila or to keep the liquid social lubricant out of her system... it was really just a matter of how horny she was, which of course would be influenced by alcohol, but she really couldn't decide.

As if the bartender Joe was reading her mind, he set another glass in front of her.

"Compliments of the blonde doc over there," he motioned to the other end of the bar.

Callie's eyes followed Joe's gesture and gave a confused face towards the other surgeon. She had seen her in the halls but God what was her name, she was the Peds attending, and it definitely started with an R... Oh what did it matter, Callie was just sent a drink by her, which was more important.

"You looked like you were contemplating another drink, thought I would just help you out!" The blonde doctor sang across the room with an exorbitant smile on her face, "I'm Arizona Robbins, we can talk sometime at the hospital, the drink was an extra boost for your date!" She said unabashed, and leaning down to suck on her straw of the drink she had.

"Thanks..." Callie said, not sure whether this was a compliment or an insult, she was certain that the doctor was cute though, she would be hitting up the pediatric wing tomorrow. Right now though, with another shot glass back, Callie was really in the mood to start being the rambling drunk she was.

Two more shots of tequila later...

"So then," she heaved in a breath turning her gaze back to O'Malley, "after all that ascribed sexual tension between Erica and I, I really just was like 'Fuck it,' and then I made her come over and we had lady sex," Callie leaned in as she said the last part as if it was a huge secret that the entire hospital didn't already know, "but it was supposed to be mind-blowing for Christ sake she cried in the morning saying I was her glasses with leaves and well therevelationwasjust just... just ...just not reciprocated and god it was SO awkward and then we broke up then got together... then broke up," she said using her hands to weigh back and forth between her relationship status.

"Um... I think maybe I should drive you home now Callie, you've been charming all night, but this tequila isn't going to like you like it did tonight," George laughed soberly.

"I guess... I have to pee though," Callie said as she got up and tottered towards the lady's room.

After relieving herself, she sighed in front of the mirror and started washing her hands. Then started to cry.

_Damn it_. She thought. _Stupid alcohol._

Just as she started wiping off her face, Dr. Robbins walked in.

After some conversation that included Arizona mildly pep talking Callie out of her break up sadness by telling her she will have people lining up for her, Callie giggled, not fully sure if she should take the Peds doctor seriously.

"Want to give me some names?" Callie requested.

It was that question that changed the whole game. The blonde leaned in, placing her strong hand on Callie's cheek and pressed her lips firmly against the Ortho surgeon's just enough to make her want more. Then the meeting broke and Arizona cocked her head to the side, not breaking eye contact with Callie.

"I think you'll know," Robbins said subtly.

Usually a girl goes to the bathroom to call her friends and to discuss how the date is, getting advice on whether or not it's worth going to his apartment later. Instead, she was fronted by a colleagues lips and they were not George's. But she took more pleasure in it than she had anticipated.

The starter gun had shot, and the race between Arizona and George was on, even if Callie deflected the idea of even starting a serious relationship with either. She had just gotten out of a messy relationship with Hahn and couldn't fathom doing it again anytime soon. She granted herself time to get passed the messy sadness, in lieu of her being interested in George and Arizona.

With George, or rather boys in general, it was easy, the straight relationship was one that she comprehended and excelled in for her whole life. With Arizona, or girls in general, it was something fresh, but the whole idea of a girl was sort of tainted by Erica, but Callie had bad experiences with men too... and she had been in the dark about it until recently when she was let out of the closet. Both girls and boys gave her great feelings.

_You're only on a first date with a guy Torres... and well.. Arizona isn't even a date yet so what the hell are you thinking, just enjoy this date go back to the table and pretend like nothing happened! _Callie rallied for herself. _Even if something definitely just did._

Choosing the easy side, George, Callie figured that avoiding Dr. Robbins at all costs would be the easiest solution, if she went cold turkey on girls and just left herself to a boy, it would cut the drama in half and she could still be happy.

Or so she assumed.

Day after day Robbins approached her, one way or another it was if Robbins was in control of 'divine intervention' and forced them to cross paths. The Peds surgeon even got lucky enough to have a child that needed a hip replacement so Callie was stuck in an OR with her for a good three hours, where Arizona flirted in the most subtle ways, from brushing Callie's hand to grabbing a scalpel at the same time ... by "chance." She ended by asking Torres to accompany her to lunch, to which Callie politely declined.

It happened the next day and the day after that, from stopping by the same coffee cart in the morning or getting charts from the same nurses station - Why Robbins was getting child charts from the adult surgical wing Callie hadn't a clue - and Arizona continuously sweet talked her and tried to take her to lunch.

While the romancing of Calliope Torres was going on in Arizona's scope of view, George was not giving up either. There had been some spark there, just like there was with Arizona. He would ask to get put on her services and most days he would, but it seemed every time Callie was approached by Robbins, George wasn't there. George gushed over the techniques she used in the OR, he brought her morning coffee with milk in it because he knew that she hated the artificial creamer. He had put a flower in her locker one day and left a note that read in some hacked, obviously Google Translated Spanish _desde entonces hemos hablado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,_ which meant that he couldn't stop thinking about her ever since he met her.

He was undoubtedly trying to swoon her in his direction, and he didn't even know that he had competition.

On the day she received the flower she sat down with Addison in the cafeteria at lunch, munching aggressively on a carrot.

"Something wrong?" Addison queried, knowing she was about to get a huge lowdown of Torres' turbulence, but that was what best friends are for. Addison figured if Callie hadn't told Mark yet (which Callie hadn't because no gossip was spread to Montgomery's ears yet) it meant that it was something really confidential, meant for girls ears, not Mark's.

"The hot Peds attending kissed me … on my first date with George," Callie admitted. She had been holding it in for a while now concluding that if she didn't talk about it, it would just go away and the decision would figure itself out. "I didn't bring it up to Mark seeing he would've told you and he had to put up with all my Erica shit. Plus, you're the one who asked first if I was 'speaking the vagina monologues,'" Callie air quoted Addison. "So yeah, and both have been trying to get me to go out with them since then, and neither of them know about each other."

"Why can't you go out with one of them?" Addison asked.

"Because then … then I have to actually hurt the other one by saying I am not interested then causing even more drama in the hospital after I start dating the one I choose," Callie sighed exasperated. "And we all know how much drama has been spreading about me lately."

Addison had known, with Callie dating a woman, then getting dumped by Hahn, twice, and sleeping with Mark Sloan, she had been getting around - verbally.

"I challenge you, forget what others will think right now, the next one to ask you out, you say yes," Addison declared with confidence.

"Challenge accepted," Callie smiled.

And the next day when the Peds surgeon Heelied up to her, she said yes.


End file.
